Unexpected Twist
by Sarabear209
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for 3 years. After High school she goes to college to further he education. Inuyasha thinking Kagome doesnt spend enough time with him leaves her, not knowing Kagome is pregnant. 5 years later and Unexpected Twist occurs and Kagome is reunited with the hanyou that left her all those years ago. but has Kagome really moved on?
1. Chapter 1

_***Flashback***_

**5 years ago**

"Kagome I am sick and tired of waiting around for you!"

"Inuyasha you know I have school and I'm working at my job!"

"I can't just _wait _around for you to come home! I work too and you don't see me complaining!"

"Inuyasha your father **OWNS** a company! I have to work and earn money to live for myself!"

"Just move in with me stupid!"

"I can't! Not until I finish school!"

"Then I can't do this Kagome… _I'm leaving you_."

"**WHAT?!** No, Inuyasha don't!"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I already packed my things. _Goodbye Kagome_."

_**Now**_

It's been 5 years since Inuyasha left Kagome. She moved out of Okinawa and moved to Tokyo where there were more jobs and a better chance for her to start her life. Not only that but Sango and Miroku lived there as well.

Sango and Miroku lived in a two story house with their 3 children. Twin girls and a boy. The girls were 5 and the boy was 2. Kina and Kiya were the twin's names while the boy was Mirku.

Kagome also lived in a two story house even though it was more than enough. She worked as a Lawyer along with Miroku who followed her into the career. They both worked in the same company.

Ookima law firm. The owner of the company was Koga Ookima . Koga had a crush for Kagome and always helped her out.

Kagome had a five year old daughter named Yuzuki. She was known as Suki for short. No one knew her full name other than her teacher and her close friend. She was beautiful. She looked and acted just like her mother. Everything about her was beautiful. She looked just like Kagome except for her eyes. She had beautiful golden eyes.

Suki's father left Kagome before Suki was born. Kagome never spoke badly about him only said that he left because he had important business to do.

Suki was always a curious girl but never wanted to see her momma hurt or sad so she hardly asked about her father. She didn't even know his name, and she didn't really know if she wanted to. The only father figure she knew was Koga. But she knew Kagome only liked him as a friend.

Even though Kagome is a miko, Suki had some demon blood in her, but she was also a miko like her mother. And Kagome, in her free time, would teach Suki how to use her powers.

Kagome was going to work one morning and Koga picked her up. She had a car but Koga always wanted to help as much as possible. Suki also got in the car and Koga drove to her school.

Kagome got out and walked Suki inside.

"Alright hunny, I will pick you up when school ends alright?"

"Yes mommy, I love you!" with that she gave Kagome a hug and a kiss on the mouth. She ran inside and Kagome yelled at Suki

"Be good!"

With that she got back in the car and to work.

When she got to work she went into Miroku's office which was right next to hers.

"Hey Houshi what's up?"

"Ah Kagome, it's nice to see you. How is Suki?"

"She is fine. You ask about her every day and see her every weekend."

"You never know when something new pops up" he gave Kagome a warm smile and looked at his papers.

"oh no" Miroku had a very disturbing look on his face.

"What's wrong Miroku? Forgot something Sango told you and now she is going to kill you?"

Kagome asked with a smirk on her face.

"You don't want to hear this"

"Try me"

Miroku sighed. And read the letter

"Inuyasha Tashio has requested to file a law suit against Kikyou Hitom for stealing propriety and assaulting the company owner.. himself"

Kagome stared at Miroku wide eyed

"What?"

"He is coming to the office.. today"

Kagome stood there in disbelief. Her knees wobbled and failed her and she fell to the ground. Seconds later her vision went blurry and she couldn't hear anyone. Lights out.

Kagome woke up in Koga arms shaking her and worry all over her face.

"Kagome please wake up!"

"K.. ?"

"Oh thank Kami! What happened Kagome? You passed out for 30 minutes!"

"And you didn't call the ambulance!"

"You were still breathing and you didn't seem hurt. I thought it was better to lay you hear in my office."

"Well thanks" Koga smirked and kissed her cheek. Kagome blushed but knew they would never get far.

"I have an old friend coming over and I would like to impress him. Would you mind ….pretendingtobemywife?"

He said his last line fast while Kagome just stared at him blankly.

"You can say no I mean you don't have to do it I know you" "yes" "okay we don't have to.. wait.. what?"

"Yes I will say I'm your wife" if Kagome's suspicion was right, the 'old friend' Koga referred to was Inuyasha, seeing as they all went to the same High school.

"Ima go back to my office, call me if you need anything.. Koga-kun"

Koga laughed and kissed her on the cheek again. "I will call you soon."

Kagome went to work for another 30 minutes and Miroku came in.

"Hey girly you okay?"

Kagome sighed "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about earlier."

"it's alright, you just gave me a heart attack its nothing to worry about."

Miroku and kagome just laughed. Then Miroku got serious.

"So.. you ready for today?"

"Yeah, when Inuyasha is here I am to be referred to as Kagome Ookima."

She pointed to her name plate on her door that now said Kagome Ookima as Koga changed it earlier that day.

Miroku stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Koga wants to make Inuyasha jealous I guess."

"As much as I hate to do this, I'll go along with it. He kinda deserves it after all."

"Thanks Miroku, do you know when he will be here?"

"According to my email I just got, in about five minutes"

Kagome stared to freak out a bit but held back.

"Kagome please don't go into shock! I mean I just suffered enough from you black out."

"I'm fine Miroku, let's just go meet Koga"

As they walked into Koga's office Koga walked up to Kagome and picked up her hand.

He slides on the most beautiful diamond ring Kagome has ever seen. Koga himself was wearing a ring band as well.

"You in on this Houshi?"

"Oh yeah" Miroku said with a sly grin.

Koga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and turned towards the door.

"let's do this"

"Time to make his suffer" Kagome said

"Let's make him regret leaving you Kagome" Miroku added

As they walked up Kagome stood behind the entrance door while Koga and Miroku Meet Inuyasha outside.

Kagome put her hair down as now it reached passed her waist, she added a bit of eyeliner and changed into a black sexy skirt and a reveling but professional blue blouse.

She could see and hear the conversation Inuyasha and Koga along with Miroku had.

Inuyasha stepped out of his limo and looked at the building. It was pretty big.

He was greeting by an old friend, and a rival which, he guessed he could call friends now.

"Miroku, Koga, long time no see!"

They each hugged Inuyasha and talked for a while.

"So I see you two are now married" Inuyasha said as he looked at his friends hands.

Koga smirked and replied to Inuyasha comment

"We both have very lucky women in our lives. We even have children, what about you Inuyasha?"

Miroku glared at Koga as he referred to Suki as his child, that wasn't really part of the deal.

"No I stayed a bachelor, I wanted to get my life straight before I went back to someone really important. I wanted to have enough so I could support her and make her happy. But I haven't been able to find her. It's been 5 years."

Miroku started to regret being a part of the lie and Kagome watched in shock.

"So Miroku, you married Sango I suppose?"

"Yup, we have 3 kids. Two wonderful girls and my manly boy" Miroku laughed nervously as Inuyasha laughed with him.

"What about you Koga you marry Ayame?"

"Nope, someone I loved forever. She is my life and we have a wonderful daughter named Suki"

"So who is she"

A secretary came out and Koga turned to her

"Would you bring my wife out here? I want her to meet our guest"

"Right away "

A minute later while Miroku and Inuyasha were talking Kagome came out looking ravishing. Koga walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and smiled at her. They walked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and froze once he saw Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome just smiled while Koga introduced her.

"Inuyasha I would like for you to meet my wife, Kagome Ookima" Koga said with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha's face dropped as he just stared at her hand which had a beautiful diamond on it. It took him a while but he shook it.

"Miroku, should we let them be?"

" course lady Ookima"

"Very well, call me if you need me, wolfy" Kagome kissed his cheek and walked away with Miroku.

Inuyasha stared at Koga while he had a smirk on his face.

"My wife gets more beautiful everyday don't you think?"

"You… you married Kagome?" Inuyasha hissed at him.

"Yeah, it took a while but after you left her she needed someone so I took care of her and won her heart. Now we have a child and I am a wealthy business man so we live a good life. Soon she might grace me with a son. We have been trying for a while" Inuyasha was about to lose his cool.

"Five years" Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" Koga was confused.

"I LOOKED FOR HER FOR _**FIVE**_ YEARS KOGA! AND SHE WAS HERE WITH _YOU_ THIS _**WHOLE TIME**_!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"**I** WASN'T THE ONE WHO **LEFT HER** ALONE AND DEVESNLESS! I **GAVE **HER A HOME, I **GAVE** HER A JOB, I **GAVE **HER A FAMILY! I gave her a _**life**_ Inuyasha. Something _you_ refused to give her!"

Inuyasha shut up and looked down.

"Can't you see she is happy now? _You_ left her, and she moved on."

"I guess not everyone can win." He looked at the bracelet he has on that Kagome gave him 7 years ago. He wore it every day and never took it off one. Then he sighed.

"let's go in shall we"

Inside Miroku and Kagome were having their own conversation.

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore!"

"I feel like I don't want to be either.. but it has to be done"

"Koga said Suki was **his**! **She is NOT**! Also, he has been looking for you for 5 years Kagome! He hasn't been with anyone since! And if he sees Suki, _he will know_"

Kagome thought about this for a while but then came up with an idea.

"Not if I put a spell on her"

"**WHAT!"**

"I could put a concealing spell that will make her look like a wolf like Koga"

"Fine, I am only doing this because I love you."

"Good, I am going to find Koga, you in?"

"Yeah I'm in, let's go."

Kagome waited for Koga in his office.

On his desk was a picture frame with a photo of Koga, her and Suki. Suki had brown eyes because Koga photo shopped it and printed to out an hour ago. His desktop was also of Suki and him with a wide grin on both of their faces. Suki's eyes were closed and she had a small fake wolf tail on. Kagome smiled at this.

Just then Inuyasha and Koga walked in. Koga motioned for Inuyasha to sit down and he complied.

"Inuyasha this is my daughter Suki" Koga showed Inuyasha the frame that had all of them in it. Koga had his arms around Kagome and Kagome had her arms around Suki. This made Inuyasha very depressed.

"She's beautiful Koga" Inuyasha said sadly.

"You are very lucky to have her" he continued.

"Koga-kun"

"yes dear, I am picking Suki up now, I will bring her by"

Koga's eyes got wide while Kagome gave him a look that meant 'don't worry, I go this'

"Alright dear, when she gets her remind her to great her father in a more appropriate way, talking me down really hurt last time"

Miroku, Koga and Kagome all laughed. Kagome gave Koga a kiss on the lips this time and Koga looked at her

"Take the limo this time; I want her to feel like a princess."

"She already is one" with that she left.

As Suki got into the limo Kagome started to speak to her.

"Suki, hunny I have a very import job for you to do today. I don't want to do this but it will help a lot with my job. Will you help mommy" Kagome knew this was wrong but it was the only way to protect her daughter.

"Yes mommy anything."

"When we get to my work, will you call Koga-kun your father?"

Suki's eyes grew wide

"I get to have a father! This is cool! What a pretty ring mommy!"

"Koga got it for me, it is very important that you call Koga your father, or daddy. You can also have a tail like him, but your eyes will look like mommy's"

"Yes! I always wanted that mommy! I get Koga as the best Daddy ever and I get a tail!"

Kagome places a necklace over Suki's head. The necklace had an ancient star on it with little jewels embedded into it.

All of a sudden Suki felt ticklish and looked back. She had a small wolf tail and her nails were longer. She laughed and asked her mommy for a mirror

"I have your eyes mommy! I love it!"

A tear ran down Kagome's face as the little part of Inuyasha that was on Suki disappeared.

"Yes you do Suki, yes you do."

They came back to the company and Kagome escorted Suki inside.

"Suki I want you to do something else with your daddy Koga"

"What is it mommy, when you see him, scream daddy and tackle him"

"Okay mommy will do!"

"And whatever you do baby, never EVER take that necklace off. Only I will take it off from you when it is the right time"

"Good, I never want to take it off!" Suki smiled and ran to Koga's office

Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were all talking about Kikyou and her tricks when Koga stood up and whispered

"Uh oh"

Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at Koga

"What is it?"

As soon as he finished a little fox child ran into the room and tackled Koga screaming

"DADDY!"

Koga stumbled back a bit and started to laugh as he fell on the ground with Suki on him.

"Hello sweetheart! How was school?"

"Daddy it was so fun, Kina and Kiya played tag with me today at lunch and we attacked hojo-sama!"

"tsk tsk tsk. I bet he never saw it coming" Koga smirked as he noticed Inuyasha staring at the little girl in awe.

She looks so much like Kagome, Inuyasha thought.

Suki looked at Miroku, "Unkle!"

Miroku picked her up, "Hello Suki, I see Kina and kiya were very energetic today"

"Hai" Suki looked at the man next to Miroku and saw his eyes. They were the same as hers. Well not right now. Right now she has her mommy's eyes. She walked up to the man and raised her hands

"up"

Inuyasha stood there looking at her in shock, but picked her up at sat her on his lap.

"Your eyes.. They look like.."

"Suki!" Kagome interrupted "let's go get you lunch"

"okay mommy" she looked at the man who had sad eyes.

Now she didn't want her mother eyes. She wanted to show this man that she had his eyes too. Never in her life has she met anyone who had the same eyes as hers.

She reached up to his face grabbed his cheeks and pulled them. She laughed for a bit and got off him. That made Inuyasha smiled when she pulled his cheeks. He didn't know why, but the girl felt so familiar.

"I hope I see you again mister!" she yelled as she ran to her mommy.

"Bye daddy, bye Unkle!"

With that she left the room.

Suki and Kagome walked into the break room. She looked up at her mother and spoke

"Mommy I don't want your eyes anymore"

Kagome looked at her child confused "Why not hunny?"

"That man had eyes like me, I want to show him them! I never saw someone with eyes like mine! I want to know him" Suki told her mother with a smile.

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes. She wanted Inuyasha to meet his daughter; he deserved to know he had a child. She wouldn't risk Inuyasha taking Suki away from her.

She bent down and hugged Suki. "Very soon hunny, you will know the man" she looked into Suki's eyes "but for now, you must not let him know that you have the same eyes okay mama?"

Suki looked sadly at her mother but smiled once she noticed the tears. She didn't like when her mother was sad. "Yes mama, I understand"

"Good hunny, now go eat something"

As Suki finished eating Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the break room.

Inuyasha froze and looked into Kagome's eyes with love.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha spoke like it didn't bother him. The woman he looked for for 5 years was right in front of him, but she was married, to Koga, and had a child.

"Hi Inuyasha"

Suki ran up behind her mother's leg and looked at the man.

"Hi Inyasa" she tried to say his name like her mother did.

He laughed and kneed down to her. "It's Inuyasha. N-oo-ya-sha"

"enuuyahsa?" Inuyasha laughed, "Close enough"

Kagome smiled at the man in front of him speaking with his daughter. Although he didn't know it Miroku saw the look on Kagome's face and nudged her.

She awakened from her daze and held Suki up in her arms.

"Kagome, can I speak with you… alone"

"Inuyasha…"

"It's okay mommy, ill go with Unkle!"

"But.. Suki" too late she was already walking out the door with Miroku.

Miroku winked and her and mouthed 'Good luck' and left.

"Kagome" Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome and she took a step back.

"Inuyasha…"

O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**A/N:** HELLO EVERYONE! This is my second story and I hope you guys like it! Don't worry im still continuing New Girl at Tokyo High, I just wanted to write this for a very long time.

Hope you guys like it!


	2. Mission FOIKCII

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah *cry's in corner*

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00 O0O0O00O0O0O00O0O0O

"Kagome" Inuyasha looked deep into Kagomes eyes. He knew she was taken, but he couldn't help himself. He took a step closer towards her.

"Inuyasha" she took a step back.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a hug and took in her scent.

Surprisingly she didn't really smell like the wolf, she still smelled like herself.

"Kagome I waited 5 years to do this"

" please.. let go" Kagome wanted to cry and hug back but she couldn't. she wanted to tell him that Suki was his, but she couldn't.

"No Kagome, just give me a minute" after a while he let go.

"Kagome,how.. have you been?"

"I have been good Inuyasha" she tried not to sound broken

"I have a family now" Inuyasha flinched when she said that.

"yeah, Suki is a cute kid… looks just like you."

"and her father" kagome added

"yeah, she has Kogas tail and claws." 'no stupid, she has your eyes' she said in her head.

"Yeah…"

"how old is she." Inuyasha sounded like he demanded to know instead of asking.

"She's.. uh.. 4." She didn't want to say 5 or else she would suspect something, or think she cheated.

"wow, kinda young for school don't you think?" now he was just egging her on.

"no, Koga said it was the perfect time for her and she is already at a third grade level… for a kindergartener."

"Wow I'm impressed… it seems like… you have the perfect life" 'without me' Inuyasha thought.

'it's far from it' Kagome said in her head.

"So it took a year."

Kagome was confused. "what?"

"It took a year for you to get over me, get married, and have a kid."

Kagome started to worry but had a comeback. She kept her head down as she spoke.

"I wanted to forget everything. You _left_ me Inuyasha. Alone. I didn't know what else to do. Koga was **there** for me, and I realized that I loved him" she lied. She doesn't. not even close. "I loved him but never knew it because I was blocked by _you_. He always loved me, and he was right, with you out of the way I could see who the real man was…"

"**DON'T SAY THAT**" Inuyasha's voice boomed threw the building while Kagome flinched.

"I left so I could be_** better**_ for _you_. I was going to return to you _successful_ so that we could start a family and you wouldn't have to work so hard **anymore!** I wanted **better** for you Kagome! You know I **always** come back! i.._i always come back_" he said the last like softly and broken.

"then you disappeared. I looked everywhere. Even Miroku and Sango left. I had **no one** Kagome. All I had was my business my father gave me. You had Miroku, Sango, Koga, Suki, Kina, Kiya, mirku. You had everyone. I was left alone trying desperately to find my mate. Only to find out 5 years later that.. shes **not** my mate _anymore_… she's _Koga's_. You even have a daughter. You have a kid… I have _**nothing**_."

"_**That's not true Inuyasha**_ you have a" Kagome closed her mouth. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha, but she almost let it slip.

"You have a company, and your mother, father, and brother."

"**But I didn't have you!"**

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but as you recall it, **you **walked out on _us_"

With that she turned away and walked out of the break room. She stopped at the door and looked at her hand with the diamond on it, then looked back at the broken hanyou with his eyes flat on his head with his head down and bangs coving his eyes. She knew he was crying.

"Besides" she looked forward "I'm happy now" and she walked away silent tears falling down her face.

Inuyasha walked outside to his limo. He was going to go back to the hotel for the night. He was to stay in town for a long while.

Koga, Kagome, Suki, and Miroku, we outside saying their goodbyes. Miroku told Inuyasha that he would see him later tonight. He invited him over for dinner. He gave Inuyasha his address and phone number.

Inuyasha left and Koga took Kagome and Suki home. Miroku went to his house to tell his wife to set one more plate on the table for Inuyasha.

As Kagome entered her home she called Suki to her.

"yes mommy?"

"Time for you be be normal"

"YAY!" Suki had beautiful eyes, and today she never loved her eyes more because today, she met someone else who had them.

Kagome took the necklace off. Her tail vanished and her eyes glowed gold. Suki ran around jumping yelling "Im not alone now iuysha has my eyes im not alone now iuysha has my eyes"

Kagome stared at her child with her hands to her chest and tears in her eyes.

Suki smelled her tears and turned to her mother. "Mama why do you cry"

Kagome shook her head "I'm just happy you like your eyes. They are just like you.." she stopped there and walked to her room. She looked back at the confused child and laughed.

"I am taking a shower no Suki, do what you want but please don't cause trouble. And do NOT open the door for strangers."

"Okay momma!" Suki smiled while she continued to sing her song.

At Miroku's house Sango was in shock.

"Inuyasha came here!? Does Kagome know?"

"Yes love, she met him… although, he think she is Mrs. Ookima."

"**WHAT?"**

"It's to make Inuyasha regret Leaving Kagome, but he did do it for a good reason"

Sango now fumed "WHAT is a good reason to leave Kagome! Not only that but a Pregnant Kagome!"

"**HE DIDN'T KNOW!" **Miroku yelled. The girls, scared ran to their room and Mirku started to cry.

Sango looked at her boy lovingly and shushed him back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Sango. He left so he can become more successful so he could take care of Kagome and always be with her. He didn't even move on. He searched for her for 5 years Sango. He was all alone."

Sango sighed "You are right Miroku, we moved here to be with Kagome without even saying bye to him. I'm sorry."

"I am too. He met his daughter and had an instant connection to her. Although he couldn't tell he does."

Sango's eyes went wide and she gasped "He knows Suki is his daughter!?"

"oh heavens no" Miroku replied. "Kagome put a spell on her that made her look like a wolf and hide her golden eyes."

Sango relaxed a bit "Oh. Okay. Well I'll start dinner."

Inuyasha arrived and the girls instantly fell in love with their new uncle.

Inuyasha laughed as they poked his face.

"Well they arnt like Miroku that's for sure. Thank goodness"

Miroku pouted at Inuyasha "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing lecher." Inuyasha laughed.

They sat down to eat and talked about life.

Sango brought up Kagome but instantly regretted it as the hanyou became depressed.

"It only took her a year to move on, and a couple weeks to move away. I looked everywhere, and she was right under my nose. She's with Koga"

Sango sighed and Miroku nodded his head.

"Suki looks a lot like her, she has her eyes"

Just then Kina and Kiya appeared.

"Who has their mothers eyes?" Kiya replied

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then the girls with widen eyes. They didn't know about this.

"Suki does, she has Kagome's brown eyes and her father's fox tail" Inuyasha stated sadly.

The girls both laughed.

"Unkle you're so wrong!" Kina shouted.

Inuyasha looked at them dumbfounded.

"Suki has golden eyes like you Unkle!" Kiya replied

"And she has no tail!" the both shouted laughingly.

Inuyasha was extremely confused.

Sango got up and faced the girl "it is time for bed _**BOTH**__ of you_" Sango hissed the 'both' as the girls knew her mom was far from joking and ran to their room.

Inuyasha was still confused.

"Crazy girls" Miroku stated laughing nervously

"Yeah. Well ima go, thank you for having me over. I'll see you tomorrow Miroku."

"Come over anytime Inu"

"I'll keep that in mind"

With that he left to his hotel.

O0O00O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Inuyasha laid in his bed thinking about the day.

Kagome was with Koga. The love of his life forgot about him and moved on… with Koga!

He was pissed, a second later her was depressed. Tears ran down the half demons eyes.

'Of course, why would she stay with a _Half_-demon like me. I never should have expected her to wait'

Inuyasha contemplated what his life would have been like if he stayed with Kagome. He tried to picture her married to _**Him**_ instead of Koga and Suki having Golden eyes and no wolf tail. He thought it was nice.

Then he thought about the Suki. He felt an instant connection to her and felt like he needed to know the child. He felt it when he first saw her tackling Koga shouting 'daddy' he felt as if it should have been him.

He also felt it when she stared into his eyes. He tried to wonder why

'_your __**eyes**__… they __**look like**__.._'

'_I'm sorry Inuyasha, but as you recall it, you walked out on __**us**__'_

'_Suki has __**golden eyes**__ like __**you**__ Unkle'_

'_And she has __**no tail**__!'_

Inuyasha knew Kagome was hiding something. He was determined to find out what. No matter the actions he took.

He wiped the tears out his eyes and made two phone calls.

The first to his half-brother

"Sesshomaru"

"Inuyasha, to what pleasure do I have for my brother to call me?"

"I need Rin's number."

"Business purposes I suppose?"

"Yes, this is the most important business I will have in my life. Please, give it to me."

Sesshomaru chuckled on the line

"My own brother, _begging_ me? This must be important."

"**HALF-brother**, and yes, it is."

"Well then ill text you the number, goodbye little brother." With that he hung up.

Three minutes later he got Rin's number and called it.

"Hello?" it was a high happy voice

"Rin" Inuyasha said in a serious voice

"I need your help"

Rin squeeled. "INNNNUYYAASSHHHAAAAAAA!"

Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ears.

"Is this a secret mission? Fluffy said it was serious but he wouldn't tell me what it is."

Inuyasha groaned. Of all people that ran all the hospitals why Rin.

"Yes Rin it's a secret. So much of a secret that Fluffy doesn't even know about this. And you can't tell anyone."

"Alright I'll do it!" Rin exclaimed happily

Inuyasha sighed "Rin.. do you remember… Kagome?"

Rin smiled on the other line "why yes I do. What should I do? Contact her? Locate her?"

"No need I already have. I need you to look at her medical records and birth records. She has a child. She says the child is 4 but I can tell she is older. I need you to find out everything about the child. From the weight she was when she was born, to her species, to the color of her eyes. This is important Rin. I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this. Don't fail me now a Rin."

"Mission accepted. I will let you know right away! Mission FOIKCII is a go!"

Inuyasha was confused "what?"

"Mission FOIKCII. Find out of Kagome's Child is Inuyasha's!"

"How do you know if this mission is for me?"

"You said she has a child over 4 years of age Inuyasha. I'm not stupid" Rin said with a grin.

"Tah Tah for now bye big brother!"

"**HALF BROTHER IN LAW**!" he screamed but he knew she already hung up.

He was going to find out if that child was his. He sure as hell doesn't want it to be Koga's. Even if he seen her and she looked 100% wolf, he refused to believe it. He isn't the brightest person but he can sure add two plus two together.

Inuyasha was going to get results. He wanted to know for sure.

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	3. I don't want to be a wolf

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Inuyasha**_. I do own Yuzuki. This chapter is for chocolatesweetie, I WASS going to go to sleep, but because of her review I stayed up just to finish it. You're welcome(:

Koga picked Kagome up in the morning. He drove the usual way.

Drop Suki off

Drive to Starbuck

Get 3 lattes

Drive to work

Give Miroku latte

Have conversation

Get to work.

Kagome called Miroku into her office.

"Soooo Houshi, how did last night go?"

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat" Miroku lied.

Kagome sighed "details please?"

"The twins basically gave Suki away but I think Inuyasha is to dense to realize"

Kagome snickered. "yeah, we has always like that" her smile soon faded as memory's popped into her head.

"Well , let's just hope for the best… but just out of curiosity, he will never find out that Suki is his daughter will he?"

"Not when she wears the necklace 24/7 around him."

Miroku thought to himself for a bit then smiled. "Very well then, your secret is safe with Sango and I. our girls? Not so much"

They both laughed as Kagome was called into Koga's office.

Koga wanted to milk this situation for as long as he could. Never in his life has he seen Inuyasha so down.

Kagome walked into Koga's office, and just like she expected, Inuyasha was there.

"Ah my beautiful wife" Inuyasha flinched as Koga said wife.

"Come sit with me"

Reluctantly Kagome sat by Koga's side as he held Kagome's hand showing off her ring

Inuyasha kept talking about Kikyou and the lawsuit. Eventually Kagome got so bored she fell asleep. Koga lifted her from her seat and set her on his lap with her head on his chest.

"You are a lucky man Koga. A very, very lucky man."

"Thank you Inuyasha"

"No prob, hey listen I need to make this short, I need to meet Ayame in 20 minutes"

Koga's eyes narrowed and glared at Inuyasha.

"_what_?" Inuyasha ask curiously.

"_Why_ are you going to see **her**?" he snapped

Inuyasha chuckled "Shhh don't wake Kagome. Ayame and I have… shall we say business to attend to."

Koga felt a pain in his heart, but he didn't know why.

"See you later wolf" with that he left.

Koga started to growl but as Kagome stirred in his arms he felt guilt. He never felt like this before. Than he started thinking

'Is it wrong to keep Inuyasha away from his daughter? No he left them. He didn't even know she was pregnant and I'm sure he didn't care… still… she is his child'

Koga started to get worried, if Inuyasha found out Suki was his; we would sure sue Koga for Impersonation of the child's father, or worse, take Suki away from Kagome for hiding her from him.

This was starting to worry the wolf. Inuyasha had over 30 times the money Koga had, and Koga made a lot. He wanted Kagome. Heart and soul. He helped her forget about him as much as possible. He even took care of Suki. But it wasn't enough

'Maybe if we move away again. Say we can't help him cause our company is moving! No (Koga shook his head) that would be too suspicious'

'Although Inuyasha is dense, he would never know.' Koga smirked at he looked down at the sleeping Kagome.

Kagome woke up to find herself in her house on her bed.

'Damn that Koga' she thought

'How could he let me fall asleep! And in front of Inuyasha.'

Kagome sighed

"Good afternoon sunshine!" Sango sang as she walked into Kagome's room.

"Hey Sango, what are you doing her? Aren't you supposed to be looking after your kids?" Kagome's eyes grew wide "**WHAT TIME IS IT!"** She looked at her clock and it was 5:15… pm. "**OMG SUKI! I AM LATE**!"

Sango laughed and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Relax girl. Koga picked her up. Miroku is watching the kids and Suki with Koga. He invited Inuyasha so he can rub his _'child'_ into his face"

Groaning Kagome replied "that damn wolf"

"Soo…" Sango leaned in to Kagome.

"Soo…" Kagome leaned in to Sango

They both grinned as they use to in High school

One… silence

Two… more silence

Three… "SHOPPING!" they both squealed.

They got there pursed and left tin Sango's car.

Over at Miroku's house

"Girl's come back here! Stop running with your brother he is not a toy!"

The twins ran switching off the baby now and then like a football. Suki just sat by Inuyasha laughing and swaying back and forth clapping her hand cheering them on.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw her smile, she smiled like him.

He eased himself a little cause he wasn't so sure if Suki was his.

Demons so age faster than humans but they also age slower, so she could be 4.

The twins gave the boy to Suki and she looked up surprised, she had on Inuyasha signature smirk and started to run around the room with her demon speed whil Koga Miroku and the twins chased her.

Suki laughed and looked back; she was disappointed to see that Inuyasha wasn't chasing her like everyone else.

All over a sudden in less than a second she felt her arms empty, she stopped and looked at her arms, Mirku wasn't there. She panicked and turned around to everyone and the Boys had blank faces. The girls gasped.

Miroku calmly asked "Suki… where… is Mirku?"

She studdered for a bit "i..i..i k. . was my hands a ago"

Before anyone else could say anything they heard a baby's laughter.

Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha sitting in his same spot with Mirku in his hands holding him above him and lowering him down.

Inuyasha felt like people were staring at him so he looked back. "What?"

"Oh lord Inuyasha you had me so scared!"

Koga eyed Inuyasha suspiciously "How did you…"

"Get him? Easy. While Suki was looking back I walked over to her took Mirku out of her hands, then walked back"

Miroku was confused "but you never left your spot?"

"Yes I did, you guys are just too slow to see it"

Then Inuyasha continied to play with Mirku

"_wow_." Suki whispered as she stared at Inuyasha in awe.

"Koga, Inuyasha is faster than you"

Koga looked at Suki in shock. He didn't know what to tell her.

Inuyasha smirked "Keh. Course I am I was the fasted track start and Running back for football. Wolf boy never beat me, not once"

Koga was getting red in the face and mad, then he looked at Suki and smiled

"I have Kagome and Suki. I have a family, I beat you at that"

Inuyasha froze and put Mirku down on the ground just staring at him.

Miroku glared at Koga "Koga" he said warningly.

"What, I can't speak the truth now? Suki is my daughter and Kagome is my wife! I accomplished something Inuyasha could never do. I won Kagome's heart"

After hearing that last part he sped to Mirku's crib sat him down the rushed Koga into a wall

"**SHUT UP WOLF**!" Inuyasha voice shook the room.

Suki looked as Inuyasha had Koga by the throat, his eyes red and his iris blue. He had purple scars on each side of his face. He looked scary but Suki wasn't scared, he had that look that demanded respect and that is what Suki was intrigued about Inuyasha.

Mirku, instead of crying at the sound of Inuyasha voice stared laughing. The twins stood by Suki unafraid. They also felt the command in Inuyasha voice. Inuyasha growled then dropped Koga on the floor.

"Sorry for ruining your evening, but I'm leaving. I have to meet Ayame"

Suki ran up to Inuyasha along with the twins "Don't leave!"

Inuyasha looked at the child surprised. He thought she would be shocked.

He still had purple streaks on his face but his eyes were back to Golden.

"I will see you later, Suki, you can count on it. And Koga"

Koga turned his head to look at Inuyasha

"I will be dropping your firm from my business." With that Inuyasha left.

Koga walked up to Suki "Come on hunny, let's take you home"

"No!" Suki shouted. "I don't want to go with you! You're not my father!"

With that she ran out the building. Koga ran after her but she had her fathers' speed, which meant, she could outrun him too.

Koga sighed as he ran to Kagome's house.

Kagome came back from her shopping trip with Sango.

They bought new outfits, dresses, shoes, jewelry, and many things for the kids.

Koga knocked on the door and Kagome opened it.

"Yes Koga?"

"Hey, I just checked to see if Suki made it here safe"

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"Sango go check if Suki is in her room or mine"

"Kay" Sango replied cheerily. She always gets happy when she goes shopping.

"How could you let my daughter run free around the city? She could of got hurt Koga!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, she runs like her dad, _I can't beat her_"

Sango came running down the stairs

"**Suki's not here!"** Sango cried.

Kagome's eyes got wide then she faced Koga, her eyes narrowed.

"You find my daughter **RIGHT NOW** or _I will purify your ass_!"

Kagome, Sango, and Koga ran different directions to different locations to find Suki.

Back at Inuyasha apartment Inuyasha laid in his bed ready for a nap when the tiniest knock was heard on his door. He looked at the door in disbelief the laid back down to sleep.

Two more tiny knocks disturbed him and he opened his door quickly to see no one was there.

He was about to close the door when he felt something small attack his leg. He looked down to see Suki crying.

He picked her up and carried her to the couch where he sat down with her. When she calmed down he asked "Suki, why are you here and how did you get here?"

"Koga is mean and I followed you"

"I know he's a jerk but he is your father (Inuyasha sighed) you have to do whatever the loser tells you"

Suki laughed but looked depressed. She wanted to tell Inuyasha that Koga wasn't her father and she wanted to show him her eyes that looked just like his.

She sighed "Mama is going to be mad at me"

"Has she ever been mad at you?" Inuyasha asked

"No, but I never did anything bad before"

Inuyasha laughed "You are just like Kagome, a very smart girl"

Suki's face beamed and she hugged Inuyasha.

This took Inuyasha by surprise and he hugged her back. It felt right to him.

But still, Suki was a wolf demon, and Kagome was her mother. He probably just liked her so much because she looked like her mother. But Inuyasha knew there was more to it and was going to find out.

He led Suki to his car and strapped her into the back seat. He took his phone out and called Sango, since he didn't know Kagome's number.

"What do you want! I am busy here!" she hissed over the phone

"Oh I guess it's not important that I have Suki with me?" he asked slyly.

"_What_? **How**!"

"Meet me at the park on G and 8th. Bring Kagome too. Not Wolf boy, Suki doesn't want to see him."

"HES A MEANIE!" Suki screamed into the phone and hung up.

On their way to the park Inuyasha asked Suki what she liked. Inuyasha was sure she was his when she answered that her favorite food is Ramen.

"Suki can I ask you one more question before you go back with your mommy?"

Suki beamed a smile at him "Hai! Go ahead"

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes narrowing slightly.

Suki didn't noticed this and just smiled "I am 5"

Inuyasha smirked. If Suki wasn't his, Kagome cheated on him. And that's all he had for now.

Suki saw her mama as her and Inuyasha sat on the bench eating ice cream. They both got the same one.

Kagome had tears in her eyes and she grabbed Suki. Suki looked down not wanting to meet her mother's eyes.

"Suki, hunny look at me."

Suki shook her head refusing.

"I'm not mad sweetheart"

Suki slowly looked at her mamas worried tear filled eyes.

"Mama?"

"yes sweetie?"

"i.i made you ?"

"Oh hunny I was just worried!" Kagome hugged her daughter tight. Then she looked at Inuyasha and glared at him.

"Why did you have my daughter?"

"Ask her" Inuyasha simply stated and walked away.

Suki slipped out of her mother's grasp and ran to Inuyasha, again attaching herself to his leg

"Don't go!" Suki screamed

Sango saw how attached she was to Inuyasha and she looked at Kagome.

Kagome had a smile on her tearful face. Sango nudged her and took Kagome out of her daydream.

She walked over to Inuyasha who was trying to pry Suki off his leg while she giggled.

"Suki, why did you run away?"

"Koga was being mean to Inuyasha! Koga said he won you and acted like you were a prize! You can't just buy mama! If you could I would have ten of mama!" Suki explained with tears in her eyes.

She let go of Inuyasha leg and ran into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha just watched the two

"I don't want Koga to be my daddy I want Inuyasha as my daddy!" Kagome froze and just stared wide eyed at Suki. She stuttered for a bit but answered her back "I'm sorry you feel that way Suki but Koga is your father, and you are a wolf"

"**NO**!" Suki screamed again "**I don't ****want**** to be a wolf no No NO**! I want to be me again! I don't want to be a wolf no more!"

Inuyasha and Sango stared at Suki in disbelief, never has Sango ever seen Suki go against Kagome, **ever**.

"I want Inuyasha as my daddy no more Koga **Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha**!"

Kagome looked sadly at her child. She picked and up, her back facing Inuyasha as she had a cold faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Koga is your father, and you are a wolf. You will obey him"

Suki started to thrash in Kagome's arms and scream, her eyes turned red like Inuyasha's and her iris were blue, he put her claws into Kagome's arms and dug them into her skin.

Sango stared in horror while Inuyasha raised his voice "SUKI ENOUGH"

Suki immediately stopped then fainted.

Inuyasha stared sadly at the child and Kagome's bleeding arms.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I don't want you to have any further contact with Suki. She is not your child or your problem. Goodbye" with that she walked away.

Sango was mad. Inuyasha had full right to see his daughter. Anyone could see they had a bond.

"**Kagome!"** Sango shouted. Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"This _isn't right_ and **you** _know it!_ _**Its not fair**_! Can't you see the bond they ha.."

"**Shut up**" Kagome fully turned around and Sango looked at her friend in horror. She lifted a hand to her mouth and silently cried.

Kagome's eyes had a dark sense to them. They were could and heartless, but filled with sadness.

"I know what is best for my child" she looked at Suki and back up to Sango and Inuyasha "and Inuyasha is not good for her. He isn't even the father."

"**Kagome**!" Sango screamed.

Inuyasha smirked and chuckled. Sango looked at him like he was a lunatic and Kagome just stared at him.

"So you did cheat on me Kagome. All those years ago when you were out late with Hobo. I knew why, I just didn't know it was Koga, not Hobo. How did I miss it"

"Yes." Kagome replied with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes I cheated, I became pregnant and left, I knew if I stayed you would find out she wasn't yours. You have your answer, goodbye."

With that she left.

Miroku picked Sango up and Inuyasha said he wasn't staying in town for very long; he would leave in the next day of two. Suki wasn't his. She was really Koga's. She cheated on him, and he let it happen.

He laid on his bed for hours thinking what he did wrong. Why Kagome felt that he didn't love her enough for her to do this.

Around 11 pm he got a call from Rin.

"Never mind Rin, I know she isn't mine."

"Inuyasha"

"What"

"Listen to my results"

Inuyasha groaned but listened anyways

"Kagome Higurashi, 21 years old. Now 26.

Birth to Yuzuki Tashio"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sat up on his bed

"Yuzuki Tashio

70% human 30% K9 demon

Weight: 35 ounces

Length: 6 inches 5 cm

Hair: Black

Eyes: Golden

Congratulations Inuyasha… it's a girl."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

A/N: And there was chapter 3. Hope you guys like it!

Thank you followers! : , CassandraRenee18, chocolatesweetie, gigiesme!

Thank you all!(:

**Theresahubert123**: I will don't worry(:

**I love snowy owls:** here is what happened(:

: You are welcome! Hope you like it!(:

**Chocolatesweetie**: I updated (: it took all my strength to stay awake! Hope you like it!


	4. Goodbye Mommy

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Inuyasha. Whatever._

"_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Golden_

_Congratulations Inuyasha… it's a girl."_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inuyasha eyes were wide

"Rin, are you sure" Inuyasha said in a serious tone

"Yup, I even found a little more you want to hear?"

"Well duh"

Rin laughed

"Okay, well Inuyasha she is 5 years old

Born on February 6, on a Tuesday

She goes to Shikon Elementary in Tokyo

And she lives on 2086 Avalon Drive in Tokyo also

In the East Pavilion of Tokyo"

"I see"

"So what are you going to do now Yash?"

"Well, Kagome said Suki wasn't mine, and she even looks like a wolf! That's why I wasn't sure if she was mine"

"She's a wolf? Impossible! She was born a human! Well, more human than demon, even though she has k9 blood!"

"Well she has a wolf tail and brown eyes, and claws. How can you not say she's isn't wolf?"

"Hmmm.."

Inuyasha was now losing his temper, and patients

"She's under a spell."

"What?"

"When Kagome and I trained with Kaede 7 years ago I remember Kagome learning a concealment spell. Not only that but she could turn anyone into what she desires. Tell me Inuyasha, was Yuzuki wearing any rings?"

"No I don't think so?"

"Any jewelry at all?"

Inuyasha smirked

"She has an ancient necklace"

"If I'm right it's the one Kaede gave her all those years ago. It's a star right?"

"Right"

"Alright new mission, before you sue Kagome and Koga, which I can't say I'm pleased about but I'll back you up 100% just because she tried to hide your own daughter from you and said she's not yours, Mission GYTTOHN must be accomplished."

Inuyasha groaned "Damn it Rin what the fuck is Missio N?"

"Well duh isn't it obvious, Get Yuzuki to take off her necklace Yash."

Inuyasha blinked "oh yeah, thanks Rin"

Rin smiled greatly, even though she knew Inuyasha couldn't see it. "No prob! Just keep me up to date on this mission!"

"Will do sis, love yah, bye" with that Inuyasha hung up.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inuyasha sat on his bed contemplating what to do next. He could just sue Koga and Kagome and take Yuzuki away from Kagome, but then it would hurt Yuzuki. He would have to figure out a way not to involve the government in this, and if possible not have Yuzuki broken up by Kagome and him.

Inuyasha had a plan.

Kagome woke up and got Suki ready for school.

They got into Koga's car and he tried to make conversation with her but she remained quiet. Then she spoke up to her mother.

"Why am I still wearing this stupid necklace, I am going to school and people will think I'm weird for being a **fox**!"

"**WOLF!"** Koga corrected her raising his voice. Suki dug herself deeper into her seat.

"_**I hate you**_" she said while narrowing her eyes. Kagome sighed

"She acts more like her father every day."

Suki thought to herself, she never knew her father, didn't know his name, and didn't know his face. She knew nothing. She wanted a father she could play with and be happy with. Just like how she was with Inuyasha_. Inuyasha._ The thought of him made her smile and brightened her mood a bit. She wished he was her father.

"Suki we are here" Her mother opened the car door for her and Suki walked out. She turned to her mother and said "**goodbye**" in a cold voice and walked away.

Kagome had tears in her eyes but wouldn't let them fall. Suki has been mad at her for taking away her new friend. She was pissed, but acted calmly against it and just decided to give her mother the cold shoulder and give her short answers.

Kagome and Koga drove off to work not taking notice of the black car that was watching them.

"Yes Myoga what news do you have?"

"They have left Lord Sesshomaru. The child is in the building"

"Good, you are dismissed."

Five minutes passed by and Suki was playing in her classroom with Kina and Kiya.

"Suki what's wrong?" Kiya asked.

Suki sulked "Mama won't let me see Inuyasha anymore"

"Why not!" kina asked angrily

"She said he is not good for me"

"But he is a good person!" Kina replied

"I think he is your father" Kiya silently added.

Suki's eyes grew wide and a smile replaced her frown.

"You can be right! He is the only person who has my eyes! And my mama always said I had my father's eyes! She just doesn't want me with him. I don't understand why mama doesn't want me to be happy. She doesn't want me to have a mama and a papa. She is greedy; she only wants me to have a mama."

"Maybe that's not it, maybe auntie doesn't want you to know him cause he made her sad." Kina said

"But wouldn't that make him bad?" asked Kiya

The girls sat there thinking over what could be. They were 5, but were extremely smart for their age.

Sesshomaru appeared at Shikon Elementary school, Rin told him he had a 5 year old niece, with the permission of Inuyasha of course, and he wanted to see for himself.

The office gave him the room number since who would dare say no to the rich and famous Sesshomaru Tashio. He walked down the halls until he came to room 305 in the Kindergarten section.

He opened the door and all the children stopped to see who came in. they soon grew scared as they seen the powerful man. All except for Kina, Kiya and Suki, who have seen a man like this before, but this man was different.

He had the same eye color as Inuyasha and her but had stripes on each side of his face like Inuyasha did when he was mad.

The young wolf demon approached him and he looked down at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yuzuki"

"Hai?"

The teacher approached Sesshomaru

"What is it you need sir?"

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio. I own Tensega Cops. I am Yuzuki's Uncle. I wish to take my niece to lunch."

The teacher, knowing how high the man was, reluctantly allowed him to take Suki.

"Yuzuki, come"

With that he led her out to his limo and they drove off to a restaurant.

Suki sat in the limo with her hands on her lap and looking at the ground. This man said she was his uncle. So did he know her dad? He must! Before Suki could ask Sesshomaru spoke.

"Suki, take your necklace off, I cannot stand the stench of wolfs."

Suki stared at her neck. Her mother told her never to take it off. Her mother also said Inuyasha wasn't good for her and she knew that was a lie. She grabbed the necklace and threw it off her neck throwing it on the ground.

Her tail disappeared and her eyes glowed golden once again.

'She has our families eyes' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Suki happy that the thing was finally off turned to Sesshomaru

"Mr.?"

"My name is Sesshomaru, you, and only you, may call me uncle."

"Uncle? Does this mean you know who my father is? Can you tell me?"

Sesshomaru looked at the child and felt bad for her. She didn't know Inuyasha was her father. And she wanted to know very eagerly. Good thing Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to meet him at the restaurant they were going to be at very soon.

"You will meet him once we get to the restaurant. Although you have already met him _once before_"

She pondered upon what her uncle said. Inuyasha could be her father! At least, she hoped he was.

Once at the restaurant Inuyasha was waiting at the table in the backroom with was filled with flowers and open windows with the sunlight beaming through them. This room was to girly for his liking. When he told the waitress about this reservation the waitress said table for 3. Rin must have been coming with Sesshomaru.

He sat patiently waiting.

Not long, Sesshomaru takes Suki's hand and walks to the waitress in the front desk

"Reservations for 3, Tashio"

The woman looks up the name and smiles

"Ah yes, Tashio, the other is already waiting. Please follow me"

She bowed and then lead them to the back room.

Sesshomaru walked in with Suki holding on to his hand. It was hard for her cause he was tall, but she managed to work it out.

The room was beautiful to her. She stared at it in awe. Then she saw Inuyasha sitting at the table. He looked at her and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked down to see Suki smiled and let go of her hand pushing her forward. She ran to Inuyasha and he caught her in his arms.

"Hello Suki. How is your day?"

"It's amazing!" she laughed.

They sat down and ordered there food, having short conversations and eating their food. Suki looked at Sesshomaru

"Uncle, are you going to tell me who my father is now?"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and chucked. He looked at Inuyasha who was now laughing with him. Inuyasha looked at the child.

"Suki" he now looked at the girl who had golden eyes like his. It made his smile grow bigger.

"Hai?" she looked at him

"I am your father" he said kindly

Suki's eyes grew wide and so did her smile. She jumped across the table and tackled Inuyasha down.

"I knew it! Kina and Kiya said you were but I thought so too! Mama said you weren't but I knew she was wrong! _She was wrong_!"

Inuyasha held her daughter and thanked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha walked out of the restaurant hand in hand with his daughter. _**His daughter**_. He was so happy.

He knew exactly where he was going to go next. **Ookima law firm**.

He buckled Suki in his car and drove to the office. He wanted to tell Koga off.

When they got there Suki was worried. She thought her mother would get mad.

"Don't worry Suki, I won't let your mama or Koga hurt you. Beside, at the end of today **you** can decide to go home with me, or stay with your mama." Suki smiled and walked into the building holding her **REAL** daddy's hand.

First he walked to Miroku's office. Miroku looked at Inuyasha holding his daughters hand. His face showed shock but then it turned to sympathy. "I'm glad you found out Yash"

"Good, now **follow me**." Miroku got up from his work and followed Inuyasha to Koga's office.

Inuyasha opened the door and there were Koga and Kagome talking. Koga, once he saw Inuyasha holding Suki's hand, face turned into shock and fear. Kagome noticed this as she turned around. Her jaw dropped when she saw Inuyasha holding the hand of a normal golden eyed Suki.

She was furious "_Suki_" she hissed

"_I told you never to take off your necklace_!"

"Why, Kagome? So you could keep her from **her father**" Miroku interrupted.

"I thought you were on my side Miroku!" Kagome yelled

"I am going with **what is right** Kagome, and Inuyasha is her father" Miroku stated

"Mama, why would you keep me from having my real daddy? This is all I ever wanted. You are mean mama. I will stay with daddy. I don't need a mean mama."

Kagome stared at her daughter with her mouth open. Suki didn't want her. She thought Kagome was the wrong one.

"**He left me when I you were in my belly Suki!"**

"To be fair Kagome, I didn't even know she existed. You should have told me, we would have worked it out Kagome."

"_**I am not the bad one here!"**_

"Actually you are, you kept my daughter away from me and said she belonged to that mangy wolf. That was a lie Kagome! She is **MY** daughter! Blood and **all**! And since you kept her away from me **I am taking you to court. **Suki doesn't want to stay with you anymore. But unlike you, I will let you visit when I win. I can't believe you Kagome. You changed. I bet you aren't even married to the wolf _are you_?"

Kagome's eyes had shock in them. Inuyasha smirked.

"I knew it. Let's go Suki"

"**NO!"** Kagome shouted "**You can't take my baby! **_**You can't**_**!**" She was now begging Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you just came clean in the beginning. _Goodbye Kagome_."

Inuyasha turned to walk out but at the door was stopped by Suki. She turned around and looked at her crying mother. She always hated it when she cried. Suki threw the star necklace at the ground.

"I don't need this anymore. _Goodbye mother_, I'll see you soon."

With that she continued to walk out with Inuyasha.

Kagome cried then turned to Koga. She took the ring off and threw it at him.

"_**YOU!"**_ "**I lost my daughter cause of ****you**! If you didn't want to piss Inuyasha off I would have just told him about his daughter and he wouldn't be taking my Suki away! I hate you Kouga!" with that she walked to the star Suki threw and picked it up.

"I wish, I wish I never agreed to do this in the first place."

On that note she walked out of the office and headed to her house.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_**A/N:**_ Well how do you like them apples? Lol. Thank you everyone that followed and favorite! You guys are awesome!

Followers_**: CassandraRenee18, DeadSkullB, Kate2016, LindzM89, chocolatesweetie, gigiesme, mhelton12, , tigeraangel, yoli05**_

_**Thank you all very much! **_

Chocolatesweetie: you are welcome! Thank you for reading , following, and reviewing!

: Thank you so much! Thanks for Reading, following and reviewing!


	5. Dream of Kagome

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do now own Inuyasha. I **do** own Yuzuki, Kina, Kiya, and Mirku_**. Thank you.**_

**A/N****: LET** me just warn you, you might not like this chapter, _**but IT'S OKAY**_! It's all in my diabolical plan(: Enjoy. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha walked around his Hotel with Suki and Miroku. Inuyasha sent Suki to bed in a separate room. He made sure she was asleep before he turned back and walked to his bedroom with Miroku.

"I'm not going to keep her from Kagome"

"What? I thought you wanted to take her from Kagome?"

"I would never take a mother away from her daughter she raised for 5 years. Yes I didn't know I had a daughter and yes I wasn't there, so I don't really have a right. But, I do want to get to know my own child. I have a right to do that."

Miroku sighed. He knew Inuyasha was right. "So what are you going to do? If you don't mind me asking"

"I'll get one of my servants to watch Suki and meet Kagome tomorrow to work things out. I don't want to take her to court, but if she resist, I might as well have to."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha, you grew up a lot."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you run a whole company."

"Speaking of which, how much do you make?" Miroku nudged him smiling

Inuyasha got his laptop, opened it up and starting going to his business information. Then he pointed to the screen.

Miroku eyes widened so much, it looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Oh my god Inuyasha! You are a Multi-**BILLIONAIR**!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah yeah I know."

"If Kagome knew this she wouldn't hesitate to let you see Suki"

"She goes for things like this? She cares about guys with money? I mean Koga doesn't even make 1/30 of what I make."

Miroku looked and Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder "You know they aren't married right?"

"Yeah, I figured. He could never win Kagome's heart." Inuyasha groaned, shut his laptop then lay on his bed.

"I want her back Miroku. I need her back. I also want Suki, I want to have a family like everyone else does. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask?"

"No I suppose not Inuyasha, I'll help you 100% of the way"

"Thanks bro, I really appreciate it"

"Alright see you tomorrow! Later Yasha"

Miroku closed walked out of the hotel and was escorted back to his house in Inuyasha's limo. Meanwhile Inuyasha fell asleep with the thought of him having a daughter and dreamt of Kagome being his wife.

Koga picked Kagome up in the morning. She didn't really speak to him, her eyes were red and puffy since she was crying all night. She went to her office and looked at the door, it still said Kagome Ookima. She grabbed the sign, broke it in half and threw it on the ground. Miroku saw this and just looked at her sympathetically. Kagome went into her office and started to work.

In the next room over Miroku was Messaging Inuyasha on his phone.

Yasha: Alright Roku, tell her to meet me at Adrian's café at 10th and M. on her lunch break. What time is that?

Roku: Alright, her lunch break is at 12:30.

Yasha: Okay, I will send a limo to pick her up, if she decides not to take it, tell me. Please.

Roku: will do going now. TTYL

Miroku got up and went next door, he knocked oh Kagome's door and she told him to come in.

"Heeeeey how are you doing?"

"Houshi I kind of don't ever want to speak to you again" Kagome didn't look up from her papers but he could tell she was mad

"Well you were in the wrong. Inuyasha wants to be there for Suki and you!"

"Taking her away from me isn't helping!" Kagome shouted while standing up.

"He isn't taking her away from you Kagome. He's not even taking you to court" Kagome looked at Miroku confused and sat back down still staring at him. She gestured Miroku to sit down and he did.

"Look Kagome, Inuyasha wants you to meet him at Adrian's Café on 10th and M. He wants to work it out with you Kagome"

Kagome looked at her desk and back to Miroku "Okay, I'll go"

"Good, I'll let him know. Suki is at school but will be picked up by Inuyasha's servants will pick Suki up."

"Okay Houshi, thank you, you can go." Miroku got up but stopped at her door and turned back to her. Kagome looked at Miroku expecting him to say something but he didn't.

"Yes Houshi?"

"I really hope you two work it out. He misses you, you know." With that he finally left and when to his office.

Roku: It's done. She's going.

Yasha: YES! Oh thank you so much Roku is there anything I could do for you?

Roku: weeeeellll I don't really want to work for Koga. I feel like he might fire me for going against him.

Yasha: done. You can work in my law firm over her in Okinawa. Before you ask I didn't use my lawyers against Kikyou because I heard you were working in Tokyo and I wanted you to be my lawyer.

Roku: cool! Thanks bro! but, that means I have to move );

Yasha: don't worry bro, you get paid more with me than with the wolf (:

Roku: Yes!

Yasha: If it all works out, You, Sango, and Kagome will be living over here once again!

Roku: awesome! See you soon (:

Kagome was in her office silently sobbing. Inuyasha missed her. She missed him too. She missed him every day since he left. But she didn't know her left to become more successful for her. She got her purse and went out to her car. When she was outside there was a green imp holding a sign that said Higurashi on it. She walked to the imp.

"Are you looking for me? I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah Kagome long time not see" the Imp smiled at her. Then it hit her.

"Oh Jaken! Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner!"

"It's okay Lady Kagome, well, get in! Time to meet Master Inuyasha."

"Right" Kagome got in the limo and they were off to see Inuyasha.

O0o

O0o

O0o

O0o

Kagome walked into the café, it was empty, except for one table in the back with Inuyasha sitting in it. Inuyasha stood up as she walked over to him. He pulled out her chair and she sat down in it then he went to his side.

They sat for a bit then Inuyasha broke the Silence

"Here" he pulled a stack of papers out of his bag and placed them on the table. They were court papers. Kagome had tears in her eyes and looked at Inuyasha worryingly.

"Miroku told me you would take me to court"

"I'm not" Kagome was now confused. She looked at the papers in front of her. As she went through them they were court orders against Koga. They were for Impersonation of Yuzuki's father. And since Koga said he was Yuzuki's father that meant he was pretending to be Inuyasha Tashio.

"oh… I see now"

"Kagome I missed you"

"I know"

"That's it? You know? I've waited 5 years looking for you and I finally find you and all you can say is I know?"

"I don't know what to tell you. You left me, I moved on. Simple as that."

Inuyasha got up from his spot and grabbed Kagome's hand. He walked outside and into his limo. The ride was quiet and Kagome asked multiple times where they were going but he never answered. They stopped at a rich hotel and Inuyasha Dragged Kagome to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor where the president's suite was. A.K.A. where was staying.

They got into the room and Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the door. He put both hands on her hips and pushed himself closer to her. Kagome was getting nervous. She hasn't been this close to Inuyasha in 5 years. He brought his face closer towards her and she was turning red. "No" she spoke but her mind was begging her for him to kiss her.

Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulders and just held her close to him. He felt her relax and he smiled. He backed away from her and showed her his arm. "Look Kagome" Kagome looked and on his wrist was the bracelet she gave him all those years ago.

"I never took it off. Not once" Kagome ran her fingers over the bracelet and let a tear run down her face. Inuyasha brought his hand to her face and brushed the tear away. He looked into her eyes and he looked into hers.

"Kagome"

"I. i. Inuyasha?"

He pressed her against the wall and closed the gap between their lips. Kagome gasped and tried to free herself from his grasp, but eased herself into the kiss. She missed his lips. She missed him holding her. She missed him. Slowly she put her hands around him neck and played with his silver hair.

Inuyasha pressed the kiss onto Kagome. He wanted to taste her sweet lips. He gave her a passionate kiss as to tell her that his lips missed her. At first Kagome struggled but felt her ease into the kiss and kiss him back. He let go of her wrist and put his hands on her hips. He pushed himself closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha smiled at this motion and he let Kagome go. Kagome was panting and Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into the crease on her neck.

"I missed this Kagome, I missed us."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "I missed us too Inuyasha"

He smiled and kissed her neck which made chills run down her spine.

O0o

O0o

O0o

Inuyasha then woke up to Kagome shaking him. He was planning this all last night and barley got enough sleep, so when got to the café it was peaceful and he fell asleep.

"Jees Inuyasha, haven't seen you for 5 years and your already asleep? I _want_ to see my daughter"

Inuyasha blinked 3 times and sat up. He looked at Kagome and was so confused.

"Was it all a dream?" Inuyasha asked.

"Was what a dream? Look if you are going to be talking crazy I'm just going to go" Kagome stood up but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist

"**No**! _please _don't! I'm sorry; I just was up late last night doing work."

"Oh" Kagome sat back down. "Where do you work at?" Kagome asked.

"Have you Herd of Tashio Inc?"

"Well duh" Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was a child "It's your dad's company"

"_Not anymore_" Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome was confused and just sat there looking at Inuyasha.

"_**I**_ am the Owner of Tashio Inc." Inuyasha spoke proudly of himself and sat up straight. Kagome was now in awe.

"I never knew."

"Yeah well I have been for the past 5 years. It's a really big business and I make a lot. I also work a lot. On my off days I just usually spend it looking for you, I guess I don't have to anymore"

Kagome blushed as he mentioned that he was searching for her.

"Well, I guess you were always hard headed. Once something is in your head, you won't stop until it's done." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha

"Or until I get her back" Kagome's smile turned into a frown, she looked down at her shoes and pushed her bangs away from her face.

Inuyasha reached his hand over the table and lifted her head up to look at him.

"As long as my heart is still beating, I will _Always___love you Kagome Higurashi, _**Always**_"

Inuyasha then took his hand back and took the court papers out of his bag and set them in front of Inuyasha. Because of his dream this gave him déjà vu. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the papers and started to doubt if Inuyasha really did love her. Inuyasha noticed the uneasiness of Kagome and chuckled.

"These aren't for you Kagome, It's for Koga. He can't just go around Impersonation the all great Inuyasha Tashio you know"

Kagome was now confused

"How is he impersonating you?" Inuyasha smile

"Simple. He said and I quote "This is my daughter Suki" and showed he a picture of her, and when I saw her he also said she was his. And He said HE was the father, YET the father of Yuzuki is me, Inuyasha Tashio. So he said he was me. Get it?"

Kagome was surprised, and then she sighed. "Yes I get it"

"Good, now follow me Kagome. Let's go clear this whole 'Suki hating you' thing. My daughter will not hate her mother. I loved my mother; I didn't even get to know her that long. I would hate if something happened to you and Suki regret it."

"Thank you Inuyasha, you, you really changed"

Inuyasha smiled "I hope it's for the better" 'I really really do' Inuyasha thought to himself.

O0O0O00O0O0O00O0O0O0000O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_**A/N:**_ AND DONE! Did you guys really think I would leave Kagome like that? I mean come on guys! THE FLAMES WERNT NECESSARY! I had this finished like 30 minutes after chapter 4, I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And kind of to make you guys wait, I mean I post more on this story than on my First one (which I should really be getting back to soon) But you all hated it ): and obviously didn't see it my way!

I mean come on!** Yes** Inuyasha left Kagome, But! It was to better himself for her.

**Yes** she was pregnant, **HE didn't know**!

And the fact that he wants to be in her life and spent the last 5 years searching for her? _**Doesn't that mean anything! **_

Kagome even tried to Keep Suki away from poor Inuyasha. And what a horrible Idea that is.

I'm not saying hate Kagome, oh no no no _**I love her**_ 3

But i can tell we all have different opinions in my story *tear rolls down face*

Anyways _**thank you followers**_!: _**CassandraRenee18, Cupcakethewolf, DeadSkullB, Kate2016, Keep Moving Forwards, Lady Zendra, Lanya104, LindzM89, Pheonix87 , afections-touching-across-time, amberferg9, chocolatesweetie, clar1235, gigiesme, lizziebr05, mhelton12, shadow zombie, tigeraangel, yoli05**_

**Thank you all**! I have **19 Followers **now and I am very happy, and out of the 19 Followers, **14 of them are favorites! Yay! **_***sequel like a fan girl**_*****

So _**thank you**_ Favorites! _**: ChouRan, Cupcakethewolf, Hirana08, Kate2016, Keep Moving Forwards, Lady Zendra, Lanya104, LindzM89, Skullqueencb, afections-touching-across-time, amberferg9, clar1235, gigiesme, shadow zombie**_ ! 3 3 3

_**Now REVIEWS!**_

_**Affections-touching-across-time:**_ well, I like to start by saying hi. I am glad you like this story and hope you continue to follow and favorite! No he is not taking them to court, he is not the evil person here, Naraku is! OOPS! Did I let that slip put? Oh me oh my. Your opinion does matter(: and you be happy to know they are safe… for now. As for Suki… we will see(:

**Cupcakethewolf:** I know right(: OMG INDEED! Thank you for reading! And following and favoriting!

_**Special Review**_

**ChouRan:** ummmm.. thank you? For your flamelove review? I'm not sure if you love the story or hate it? But I think you love it since you decided to Follow and Favorite. So thank you for Following and favoriting yaaaaaaaayyyyyy! I am sorry the last Chapter upset you but will this chapter make it up to you? If not will cookies do? Inuyasha really didn't demand to be daddy I mean he didn't even know she was his, she kind of suggested it? Lol. Here is your update; I hope I didn't disappoint you. Yours truly ~Sarabear209

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed to write it**, next chapter there will be a great _**Unexpected Twist**_! So until next time_! I love everyone's support_! You guys are _**amazing**_.

_**THANK YOU!**_

_~Sarabear209_


	6. Authors note

Authors note:/

Hello everyone! This isn't a chapter, duh. But I will like to tell everyone that I am really Really REALLLLLLY sorry I have not been updating any of my stories!

My really irritating boyfriend got mad at me and broke my laptop. HE DARED BREAK MY ONLY WRITING ELECTRONIC! Let's just say he was in the hospital for a week.

ANYWAYS I just got a new one so I am happy to say I will start to finish my stories!

I also have some unfortunate news. Unexpected Twist was completed. COMPLETED! But, sadly on my computer that was horribly destroyed, so I am starting my destroyed chapter over and it's really hard for me to remember what I wrote.

Also I'm not really digging my other story. You know, New Girl at Tokyo High. I'm not sure where I am going with that story. I had some chapters done for it buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut they were also destroyed. And I forgot what I wrote in those chapters. IM NOT SAYING IM GIVING UP ON IT, I'm saying it will take a while to upload more stories.

I have been reading other authors stories on my iPod and some of them uploaded their stories from there iPod. I have no clue how to do that. If I did, Unexpected Twist would be finished by now.

Anyways, for any more of my followers who are still loyal and out there, PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

I love you all and will be posting my stories ASAP!

Thank you all! I love you!

Sarabear209


End file.
